


Caffeine!  I Need Caffeine!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: It’s hot, humid and Sherlock has a caffeine headache.  For the 221B Challenge prompt iced coffee.





	Caffeine!  I Need Caffeine!

The London weather was absolutely disgusting! It was like walking face first into a hot, wet wool blanket and Sherlock wasn’t dealing well.

Face down on their bed with a fan blowing hot air at him, Sherlock was miserable. It was hot, humid and he had a headache from lack of caffeine but it was too hot to drink coffee or tea. He hated life.

Hearing his spouse come into the room, he mumbled something in his direction but didn’t look up.

“Got you something.”, John said.

“We’re out of ice cubes, the wiring won’t handle AC and my head is throbbing. Unless you’re going to put me out of my misery, I don’t want to hear about it.”, Sherlock had moved his mouth enough to be heard.

“Well then you’ll want to acknowledge me. I brought iced coffee from Speedy’s. Just the way you like it, with a ton of sugar.”, John placed the cup near his husband’s face, lifted the lid and used his hands to fan the aroma in Sherlock’s direction.

The detective sat up with a bounce! “Oh thank god! My head feels like someone mistook it for a soccer ball.”, grabbing the cup, he downed half the contents. “I think I feel better already! Let’s go do something! It’s been awhile since we’ve been to Bart’s”


End file.
